Jealousy
by spiritlight25
Summary: Jealousy is never pretty.  It makes everyone do crazy things, even to a point of going too far...


Keep in mind I have limited knowledge of Vocaloids and I don't usually write something like this. I recommend watching the video first to get a better sense of what's going on but it's not like I can stop you (simply Google "yandere miku scisscorsloid" and it should be the very first video. Hope that helps). The ending may be surprising and/or confusing_. _Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**

**Jealousy**

She watched them closely with her cyan eyes. Actually, they were directed mainly on the pink-haired girl. She couldn't tolerate this any longer. She didn't like how that girl behaved around him. He was her master, her exclusive master whom she adored. And that girl Luka was trying to steal him away from her.

Miku walked out of the room, her eyes shimmering with tears. _I was the only one who would sing his songs,_ she thought. _So why is she here now? Could… could Master be tired of me?_

Miku did love Luka. She loved her like sister. But this was getting a bit much. Miku saw right through her. Luka would sing badly on purpose. She would use her looks and cute demeanor to her advantage just to get his attention. It was unforgivable.

_Luka, I like you, but you've gone too far._

Right next to her on the table was a pair of scissors. Miku stared at them, an idea suddenly forming and molding itself in her mind. She knew what she had to do.

_I'm taking my master back, Luka, whether you like it or not._

She grabbed the scissors and ran down the hall. She didn't realize that she had passed by the object of her affections. He watched her in confusion.

_Now where is she running off to in such a hurry?_ He didn't ponder on it for very long. If he had noticed the scissors and a sadistic look on Miku's face, he would have a reason to worry.

Miku now stood in front of the door to Luka's room. She opened it and spotted the girl sound asleep. She was connected to a couple wires. The green-haired girl silently walked over to the bed. She picked up a cable, placing it between the blades. All she had to do was cut it and it would be over. With Luka gone, she could have her master all to herself.

_Goodbye, Luka._

Her hand suddenly began to tremble. It was supposed to be a quick snip. The cord was right there in her hands. Why was she holding back now? This shouldn't be such a hard thing to do.

Her thoughts raced to the good times they had both shared. They practiced their songs together. They had lots of fun spending time together. Luka's words suddenly rung in Miku's mind.

_I want to be just like you, Miku._

Miku stared at the cable and scissors. Tears were shining in her eyes at what she was about to do.

"What… what am I doing…?"

"Miku?"

Miku nearly jumped at the sound of Luka's voice. She didn't realize that Luka was beginning to wake up from her nap. She quickly hid the scissors behind her back so the other girl wouldn't get suspicious.

"Miku." Luka was now fully awake. "What are you doing here? You haven't visited me in my room for a while."

Miku froze. What could she do? What would she say? She was too stunned for words.

"I, uh…"

Luka only smiled. "What does it matter? So, what are we gonna do today? Are you gonna teach me a new song or something?"

Miku was still quiet. She felt she was on mute.

"I really appreciate you simply being here. You really are a sweet girl."

Miku gripped the scissors tightly to her chest. She shut her eyes as the tears fell. _I…I can't do it…_

Time seemed to have suddenly stopped because the next thing Miku knew, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The scissors fell from her grasp as she looked down. Crimson red blood began to soak through her shirt. She dropped to her knees. Looking up, she saw Luka gazing down on her with a devilish smile on her visage. In her hand was a knife. It was dripping with blood. Her blood.

"L- Luka…" The young girl couldn't say anything more. She collapsed onto the floor, dead. She had the perfect opportunity to take her master back. The cable was in place and all she had to do was make a quick cut. But Miku had hesitated. She let her kind and good-hearted nature take over. She fell for that cute charm that Luka had and now it was too late.

Luka smiled at her handiwork. "Miku, Miku, Miku… You naïve little girl…" She watched as the blood pooled into a small puddle.

"I was only kidding about everything I had just said. If only you had caught on…" She sighed. Who would've thought that could've been done so easily?

"It's true that I like master as much as you did. In fact, I love him so badly. And now that you're out of the way, I'll be able to make him all mine."

Luka walked over to the door and took one last look at the body. Her wicked smile only grew.

"_Sayonara, Miku-chan."_


End file.
